One shot: Hero or not?
by roompie56
Summary: A teen girl trying to save 100's of thousands innocent lives from a terroristic attack with 0% reinforcement (police, army c.) and 0% experience. Will it work out?


_A young girl just in her teen age,_

 _Went shopping with her family…_

 _Arrived at the perfumery in which her aunt was working._

 _She heard something ticking, ticking, ticking, ticking…_

 _Asked her mum if she heard it too, but no, no one did except for the girl…_

 _Probably must have been a clock or something, but out of curiosity,_

 _she followed the ticking sound, and it lead her to a bomb.._

 _Which was about to explode after twenty minutes..._

 _She warned everyone to get out, but no one believed in her…_

 _They all thought she was insane or deaf._

 _So she grabbed the bomb and the loudspeaker from the guy who was promoting his restaurant.._

 _''_ _Everybody listen! I have found this bomb in a clothing/perfumery store! It's about to explode within an hour, and I don't know how to stop it, I called the alarming central, but they did not respond. This is serious, now please don't panic and get out of here as far and fast as possible…''_

 _The security asked the girl to come down.._

 _Now they finally believe her, but the most safest place close to here is the concert hall, you have to get out of here young girl..is what they said…._

 _In the meantime, we shall contact the police so that they can dismantle the bomb._

 _Through the CCTV the men found out who the culprit was…_

 _But he had already escaped.._

 _Time went by and within fifteen minutes the bomb was about to explode.._

 _They checked if everyone was out…_

 _And yes they were, except for…_

 _Mum,_

 _She was completely knocked out…_

 _After ten minutes she woke up.._

 _The security told the youngster to get out of there, because her younger brothers were waiting for her and her mother just outside at the concert hall._

 _While the girl had her mother staring at her, the woman wondered what was going on…_

 _''_ _Thank god you woke up, we have to get out of here, soon there will be an explosion. Daniel and Ayden are just outside waiting for us at the concert hall which is our safe house.''_

 _''_ _We have to be faster mum, just no more than 5 minutes..''_

 _The security guards ran away for the sakes of their own lives and left those who could not get out, waiting to meet their deaths._

 _A group of four kids and their attendant were stuck in a store as they just had two minutes to get out and two minutes to walk away from the mall._

 _The girl saw them and could not let this happen. As she monitored the time, she left her mother to sit on a nearby box._

 _She walked to an excavator, which could be won as a prize in the farmers' shop if you have bought a product above 500 dollars. The key was missing so she cut the threads with her house keys and started the motor._

 _As she started excavating the rocks and pieces of glass which fell in front of the store, the kids and their attendant walked out._

 _In order to walk faster, she took three shawls from the thriftshop. The girl bound it tightly to the kid, attached it to her back and helped the attendant twisting the two shawls to tie the kids to her front and back whilst the other one would remain in his arms._

 _The girl carried the mum and the kid out of the store._

 _Mum could barely walk as the girl guided her and helped her get out_

 _The mother cried out loud as she did not understand why the guards have left and the police would not come for help._

 _''_ _If we cannot get reinforcement from those whose job it is to reinforce, we have to help ourselves first.'' The girl said._

 _The shawl on her back started to detach._

 _''_ _Shit the doors are closing!'' The girl said while dragging her mum and the urchin along…_

 _But then, when they thought they were out…_

 _Mums ankle got stuck between the doors…_

 _''_ _You.. save your life dear, and take care of your brothers..''_

 _''_ _No mum, I wont, you have to come with me!''_

 _She pushed the door.. but it didn't work…_

 _She cried and slammed on the door.._

 _She felt something, was that strength?_

 _Suddenly she had the power to open the door._

 _Not even ten seconds left.._

 _They made it to the concert hall, but both women collapsed…_

 _Did they make it?_

 _Yes they did and so did the attendant and his kids._

 _Let's not forget that she ended up being the saver of more than 600.000 innocent lives._

 _She might have never gotten the credit for it, but He who sees all, judges in the end._


End file.
